


Jack's Average Day

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack - Jack, the Doctor and the Master are currently looking for information for one of the Master's projects on a space station in the far future.  Jack agrees to look after Theta for the day thinking he has everything under control.  He doesn't. (Basically a Short PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me.

Jack’s Average Day

Jack loved his mate – he really did but sometimes it was like looking after a hyperactive child armed with claws and fangs. Theta was the love of his life but at times he really pushed the envelope. Today they were on a distant space station in the 51st century waiting for the Master to return from an important meeting. The Master had wanted to leave them both in the Tardis and out of trouble, but no! Jack had to claim he was perfectly capable of caring for Theta and would keep him out of trouble. Off course he could. There was nothing to it.

The first couple of hours they had spent happily walking around the station’s hospitality sector, looking at restaurants and shops until they discovered a 21st century styled pub. Theta had been thrilled with all the other life forms, the different species and subgroups. Sometimes however, Jack got the feeling he was sizing them up as prey. He’d stare, ponder then mental evaluate each one before moving on to the next. It was making Jack a little nervous.

“Hypervodak,” Jack only orders one, not asking Theta because he already knows the answer. Theta didn’t like alcohol in public nor did he fully trust anyone outside the Pack serving him food or drink. Alcohol was a substance easily identified and negated by advanced Time Lord Biology. This was true for Jack and the Master but for Theta it presented a problem. Therefore even the smallest amount had a strong effect on him, making him either tipsy or very drunk. Theta didn’t possess the fine control over his body without direct guidance from the Doctor. Theta’s body was on primeval settings which sometimes led to problems. Alcohol was something he occasionally liked experimenting only with his mates.

Jack sat down onto a bar stool looking around and expected Theta to sit next to him. However, his lover had other ideas and slid onto his lap pressing his face into Jack’s throat where he nipped and kissed. 

*Smell!* Theta moans as he can sense the change in the pheromone and hormone level increasing around them with his little display. Just as he hoped.

Jack sniffs the air and grins, smelling it too. The bar was quickly filling with the scent of 51st century human altered pheromones – a lot of them. It seems Theta wasn't the only one people watching there were many humans or non on the prowl. Jack spots a large group of young males watching them from across the room. Their scent was partially strong and increasing. Their eyes are fixated on both of them, but in particular Theta’s fine ass. Jack growls softly at his mate, making him giggle as he bites his neck and wraps a claiming arm around his waist. Not for the first time Jack’s annoyed with himself for not dressing Theta more appropriately. While they couldn't make him wear a head to toe gown, they usually ensured Theta had far more layers on that he did now. Instead of the pinstriped suit, jacket and long tan coat. He was wearing light casual clothing, tightly fitted khakis, white t-shirt and open shirt over the top. At least he was wearing trainers Jack noted. He wore what should be only for his mates, tightly fitted and leaving nothing to the imagination. Jack stroked his hand down Theta’s long spine before squeezing the firm bottom. He rubbed and groped as he kissed his mate’s mouth again. Jack laughed out loud as the scent around them increased tenfold with their little display. Oh yeah, they were being watched.

“Turn you on?” Jack asks his lover, pressing his mouth to Theta’s ear as he sucks on the lobe. Theta moans and wriggles on his lap pressing closer and spreading his long legs. Jack can smell his mate above everything else and the pure waves of arousal were making him hard fast. He wanted more – now. With more than a little desperation he manhandled Theta, turning him in his lap until they are face to face and those long powerful legs lift and wrap around his hips, crossing behind him. Theta had always been very flexible. Jack growls as he grabs the firm buttocks and kissed the hot, wet mouth like his life depended on it. The kisses were deep and desperate as Jack sucked on that clever tongue shuddering as Theta adds a scrape of sharp teeth. Blood blooms between them and Jack plunders his lover’s mouth finding every drop.

*Bad boy,* he growls inside his mate’s mind hearing Theta’s mental laugh. It soon turned to moans as Jack crushes him tighter, their arousals pressed between them. Unfortunately even with larger lung capacity Gallifreyians did have to breathe. As they break the kiss to gasp in air, Jack catches a new scent very close to him. He slowly lets his gaze slid away from his mate to find one of the young men standing beside him almost drooling as he watched them kissing up close. The man is certainly pretty for a human. Well built, perfectly proportioned, and Jack can see he’s clearly taking in Theta’s tight clothing. A real nice catch his mind comments absently, but where Jack would have once felt desire, want or arousal he felt nothing. No, he did feel something – excitement and expectation. They want his mate, or him – but especially that fine ass. Jack smiles crudely at the young man making him blush.

“The chaps and I want to know if you will join us?” the man asks staring at Theta’s fine boned hands as they stroke through Jack’s hair and the lithe body on his lap. Theta meets Jack’s eyes and grins licking his full lips in anticipation. Oh, how Jack wanted to suck on that lovely tongue. He wants to claim his mate in front of everyone.

“Sure,” Jack agrees holding back a laugh as the young man’s hormone level increases; it’s amazing he hasn't come yet. Jack stands with cease, his powerful arms holding Theta too him. He carries him with his hands firmly placed on his buttocks as his mate’s legs tighten around him. When they reach the circular booth where the men were sitting, Jack kisses his laughing mate and delivers him onto the padded couch. The man who invited them follows carrying Jack’s drink and sets it down onto the table.

“So do you have names?” Jack asks as he sits beside his mate. They reply but Jack isn't really listening instead he gives them a once over. They are fine specimens for humans of this time period and he knows they are fully equipped. He can smell their growing arousal as they look over his fine boned mate, wanting to kiss and touch. This would not be Jack’s first orgy but he is far from interested in them sexually. He finds their scent exciting, their arousal amusing but he feels nothing else for them. He doesn't want to fuck any off them while once upon a time he’d happily fucked them all. No, this is different. It’s like a game – a game of hunting. They have found their prey, drove them to distraction, made them invite the predators into their midst, and now they are ready to dangle the bait and see who bites first. The hunt is pure exhilaration, where logic and control play no part. They are driven purely by instinct. It appeared that long ago ancient Gallifreyans like to play with their food, and while the Pack don’t hunt any more, it’s hard to ignore the old drives. Theta loved this feeling, the changes in his body and mind. The way his senses were heightened and his blood pounded in his ears. He can taste their want, almost touch their desire but it’s his mate that captivates him. When hunting Jack glows with strength and power that blazes inside Theta’s mind and heart. So strong, so overpowering, so his. 

Jack’s eyes narrow as they become as hard as ice, his nostrils flare picking up every change in scent and his body reacts to every movement. His mate would have been a magnificent beast – a perfect beta and mate. He lets Jack’s essence flow over him, combining with his own and they become one being – one Pack.

“ I'm Jack, this is the Doctor,” Jack tells the young men not using Theta’s name outside the Pack or friends any more. It is a private name just for them. They say something back but truthfully neither is listening. It is time to move this along. Theta ignores them; smirking at Jack as he swings a leg over Jack’s and climbs back into his lap. He faces away from everyone else focusing on his lover as he slowly strips off his shirt.

“Oh bloody hell,” one pants out loud but they ignore him too.

Jack helps Theta remove the shirt and he runs his hands from Theta’s shoulders to his fingers and entwines them. They kiss again; quickly this time as their tongues just stroke and touch. Theta breaks the kiss and leans back, arching his back and resting the back of his head on the table. His long throat is stretched out and reveals both perfect bite marks. His eyes are closed but he smiles as the desperate arousal and passion sky-rockets around them. He grinds his hips into Jack’s, spreading his legs wider as he gives a deep laugh. 

One young man cannot resist it any longer and he reaches out to stroke Theta’s chest following his ribs. Theta shudders at the foreign touch - the hot unwelcome human hand.

“Mine!” Jack snarls reacting instantly to the interference to their little show. He knocks the hand away from his mate allowing his own to replace the foreign touch. His eyes flash icy blue and his fangs lengthen. “You don’t touch.” Jack’s hands slide up starting at Theta’s narrow waist, over his chest, his neck and into his hair. He grabs the fine strands by the handful and yanks his mate’s head back bowing his perfect body. He bares his throat and scrapes his fangs across the cool skin. Theta is marked and mated, his claim perfectly clear to everyone. His teeth graze the bite wound and bring a drop of blood to the surface which he laps away hungrily. Theta shivers at the display of ownership and moans so beautifully.

*Jack?* 

Past the raging passions and screaming instinct, the Master’s voice fills Jack’s head and he acknowledges his Alpha only by thought only too busy continuing his assault on Theta’s throat. “What are you doing? I told you to watch over him not hunt with him! I'm trying to negotiate with these stupid apes! I'm trying to get us information and you are fucking up my control!” The last part is an annoyed bellow which Jack cannot ignore.

*We are not doing anything,* Jack answers before his mind is once again distracted by Theta wriggling under him and the arousal level in the whole room intensifies. It is overwhelming and all Jack can think about is domination.

*You’re allowing him to hunt Jack – he want to show dominance!*

*If this is dominance - I like it.*

*Yes, well, you dangle a tasty morsel in front of the humans they will react. That is what he wants! They are prey and has anyone told you, you shouldn't play with it.”

* I'm in control!* Jack snaps.

*Oh yeah, Theta has you wrapped around his finger. You’re giving a little show for the humans and when they want more – he’ll bite. Get a hold of yourself!*

“Fuck!” Jack snarls but it doesn't help. He’s ensnared in Theta’s trap and he doesn't want to stop or resist. He wants to touch his mate all over, fuck then fight or fight then fuck he doesn't really care. He wants to lap blood of Theta’ naked skin....Yep, he’s totally in hunt mode. 

*Told you! Damn it, you...*

*Hey!* Jack snaps back. He can feel the Alpha’s responses knowing he’s getting as worked up just as they are. So why is he arguing about it?

*Fine! We respond to his wimps far too bloody easily. Bloody hell!* The Master breaks contact but Jack can feel him at the back of his mind, feel his arousal and desire to join them in the hunt.

Jack opens his eyes and looks down into Theta’s golden ones. Yep, he sure knows how to get Jack doing what he wants – bastard – he thinks lovingly. Theta laughs and drags his head down for another deep punishing kiss. Jack opens his mouth wide and laps into his welcoming mouth then grabs hair again pulling his head back. Theta whines just beautifully as he tries to kiss Jack, their tongues lapping and stroking until Jack snaps, climbs onto his lover’s body, thrusting against him, completely covering his mouth. 

Human with added alien arousal doubles around them fuelling there hunting drive. Energy burns through Jack’s body as it prepares to strike. Where this ancient hunting drive was primary for food it is now a game of domination. The might fight, but it’s not about the kill. It’s about being stronger, faster and just plain superior in every way. While those around them loose control they do not, their hunting drive is perfectly orchestrated to meet their goal. Today it’s about waiting, tormenting and then finally dominating (followed by a good round of fucking). 

Jack’s communion with his mate is interrupted as he feels a hot hand touch his back. He clutches his mate tighter and snarls his eyes sparkling blue electric in anger. The human backs off and the scent of arousal is being replaced by fear. 

“What the fuck did you come here for if not to share?” One of the large men growls infuriated by the blatant touching but unwillingness to share. These two radiated sex the second they walked and purposely flaunted their desire for more.

Jack laughs roughly, pulling Theta up and into his arms. They kiss again, fangs clashing while their hands clutch and stroke desperately.

“He says you’re so easy to provoke. Apes who think they can touch us.” Jack manages to say between kisses. He can literally taste the change of atmosphere in the room, from arousal to fear, to anger. His body reacts instinctively and floods his system with adrenaline. He burns preparing for the hunt, his eyes glow blue and his claws scrape into the table knowing it is nearly time.

“Who you calling apes!” another man snarls while banging his fists against the table. Jack only growls back and the man draws his gun anger fuelling him.

*HUNT!* Theta yells. Jack replies in kind, his body empowered as they let loose – the hunt has begun.

It is still a new experience for Jack. He is driven by emotions and instincts that want to claim victory and power over those who would dare considering touching what is his. They are weak before him, however Jack isn't driven by anger but a primal need for....the only word that comes close Jack decides is fun. Then in his victory he is going to fuck Theta in celebration repeatedly.  
A gun blast starts the fight but Theta has already altered time and they have moved long before the concussion blast hits. They fight only with fangs and claws against high technologically advanced weaponry but pretty soon most of the pub is unconscious or nursing various wounds. None are dead – the Pack isn't that far gone as to kill but they demand acknowledgement to their superiority. They demand they kneel.

“What the fuck are you doing?” the Master snarls as he enters the pub seeing the space stations patrons kneeling before his two Pack mates. They are in the middle of kissing, clawing at each other and pulling at ruined clothing. The Master can smell what happened here. The high levels of human arousal, some alien too and the scent of victory. His Pack has subdued the lesser species. He sighs. He told Jack to watch Theta!

One of the station officials rushes across to him with a couple of security guards. “Mr Master, please what is going on here? I demand that you make your Pack...”

“You demand?” the Master growls, if there was anything that could awaken his feral side quicker it was to be ordered about. “You don’t order me, stupid ape! Fucking kneel before the Time Lord Victorious.” The humans drop to the floor without a thought. To ensure dominion the Pack have learned to create a neuro-net, basically a web of controlling physical and mental energy woven together that can ensnare other (non or weak telepathic) minds within. It gives the Pack a powerfully ability – the ability to subdue on a large scale and have an almost hypnotic control over those who are caught within it. A control that the Master as Pack Alpha can do as he wishes– make them forget, tell them do things and so much more. It’s a power that’s a little addictive but Theta refuses to let him keep the net open forever (apart from the fact that it takes an incredible amount of energy to do so.) Once it’s done its job the Doctor ensures the web is closed.

The Master orders everyone to be still and closes off their senses as he is not willing to share the image of a near naked Jack and Theta. Damn the scent his two Pack mates are giving off is overpowering and all he wants to do is join them – but this is their celebration dance. He can taste their victory – their dominance – and it makes his blood boil and breathing quicken. He has chosen the two perfect mates in existence (apart from the whole truth and nobility crap), none of them are who they used to be, and they are growing and changing together.

“You two are so getting punished,” the Master growls, letting his fangs descend while his eyes burn red. 

*Weak – Yours to command!* Theta sends at him confused by the Master’s annoyance.

“I was trying to negotiate!” the Master snaps a little angry that his day so far has been a complete waste of breath. The Master plans and schemes not like the Doctor who just barges in and trips over all the important stuff.

*Yours to command!* Theta answers with a blast of energy. The Master realises that he’ll never be any good with negotiations with Theta along. He is a lot like the Doctor, just stumbling into things that she should have really left well enough alone. The Master knows he should not expect any other. He has planned and schemed all his life while the Doctor just stumbles in. It can be really annoying at times – he does all the hard work while the Doctor gets to have all the fun. The Master did have to admit he was bored with this whole being nice and taking thing. This way his job gets finished with a lot less effort on his part.  
“Fine, as long as I get what I want,” the Master growls back keeping on his annoyed face. They were here for information and now it seemed the Master had gained a little army. He crosses the room, ignoring his kneeling subjects and grabs Theta’s hair. He pulls him away from Jack’s mouth to cover it with his own kissing him violently. He bites and snarls into his mate’s mouth, their combined blood trickling down Theta’s chin which Jack licks away. Finally, he backs off, sits on a nearby chair and grins knowing he’ll enjoy the show.

“Take him,” he growls and Jack obeys without thought or hesitation. 

Jack kisses his mate, sliding his hands around the lithe body and holding tight. He lifts and Theta wraps his long legs around his waist as Jack paws his butt. The pub has been nearly destroyed but Jack finds a standing table and clears it with a push of his mind. He lays his beloved mate’s body on the top and crawls up over him. They are perfectly presented for the Master, easy to access and he can watch all that Jack does to their mate.

“ You've so bad,” Jack snarls, kissing him again. 

*Yes!* Theta moans into the kiss, spreading his legs and letting Jack rest between them. They continue kissing, Jack unable to break away from the heavenly mouth. Theta wriggles against him, thrusting his hips up into Jack’s arousal. He snarls finally forces himself to breaks away and move this along. Claws and fangs make quick work of Theta torn clothing and they flutter to the ground around them. He only unzips his jeans freeing fully hard erection. He tugs on it a couple of times, spreading pre-cum over the tip. The Master moans quickly following suit and taking out his own impressive length while his eyes are transfixed on his mates.

“Mine!” Jack proclaims and pounces on his mate. His hands wrap themselves in the thick, dark hair as he drags Theta’s head back to attack his throat and mouth. His legs twist and shove messily parting his mate’s so that he can settle between them. He pushed and thrusts, one hand still in Theta’s hair with his mouth firmly attached as he fights to get where he wants to be. It takes awhile, shifting, moaning, biting, hitting and wriggling but he’s finally there. He has no desire to part from his lover’s mouth and he fucks with his tongue as he wishes to do with cock. When he can get into position, he thrusts his hips against Theta, stabbing his cock forward, caressing his balls, his sensitive skin and then finally finds his quivering hole. Theta screams into Jack’s mouth as the thick cock stabbed forward opening the way before withdrawing a little only to shove again until he’s fully encased. Theta gasps into his mouth as Jack sucks on his tongue and he can scent blood. His blood boils with desire unable to hold back as he starts to thrust deep and fast into his mate. It gets easer as blood lubricates him, then he finds Theta’s prostrate and pounds against it. Theta gets so wet for him, and it allows Jack to shove and push all the more harder – and deeper. His hands entwine in the thick hair holding tight as he plunders both mouth and body.

*Yours* he cries as Jack thrusts became erratic. Rhythm and finest lost to desperate need and want. He gasps and struggles a little with the pain, scratching Jack’s back with his claws, but he loves every second. It is more than perfect. Theta growls and gasps making such beautiful sounds that Jack cannot break away from his mouth. He loves kisses it. Sucking it. Lapping into it. His cock thrusts deeper and he licks away another cry of pain from that blissful place. His hips start a rhythm of short sharp jabs as he adds a little swivel, forcing his cock deep and then stretching him wide. Orgasm doesn't take long. They clutch each other so tight, kissing and thrusting until Theta comes with cock untouched and Jack follows only seconds later. They kiss as their bodies shudder in ecstasy and Jack grins at his mate as they scent their Alpha. Yep, he came from watching them – Damn I'm hot, Jack thought only to have Theta hitting him over the head.

“Hey!” 

“Serves you right,” the Master answers getting to his feet after enjoying the show and wipes wet his hand on someone’s clothing. The sight of his mates copulating has always excited him and he really enjoys their little exhibition.

Energy still burns around both, crackling in the air and making the scent of ozone most predominant. The Master gets what he wants though he is still annoyed with his mates. He doubts it is going to be the last time Jack will be unable to control their feral lover. Jack adores going along for the ride just as much. Well, if he’s truthful he also loves the trouble Theta can cause too (even without trying!) The Doctor has a nasty habit of ensuring that just walking into a room will cause problems, something will happen and he’s the one who usually cleans it up. 

The Master leaves his mates to kiss and touch while burning away their excess energy and passion. He talks to the station controller, wipes a few minds and gets on with the task at hand.

“We are going to get so punished,” Jack whispers into his lover’s ear licking the outer shell.

Theta only laughs, wriggles and continues to purr loudly. Jack doesn't want to move and decides this is more than perfect. He loves the hunt, the power but he also loves watching his mate fall apart afterwards during their victory dance. The way Theta becomes so soft and pliant, letting him suck and kiss and touch. He has little incentive to controlling Theta especially when he gets this type of aftermath. He presses his whole body into the warm one below him, enjoying their contact and finds the willing mouth again. He’s becoming aroused locked inside his tight body and knows Theta won’t say no to another round. Life cannot get any better than this.


End file.
